


Горячий шоколад

by XMRomalia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Nero is a Good Boyfriend, V is his own character AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 09:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18797761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Вечер. Ви грустит. Неро не хочет, чтобы Ви грустил. Неро переходит к тяжелой артилерии.





	Горячий шоколад

Витале чувствовал себя крайне странно в этой неуемной компании.  
  
То бишь, в какой-то мере он привык к ним, полюбил их. Стал воспринимать всех, как семью: Триш и Леди были агрессивными лесбийскими тетушками, знающими какой шарфик подойдет к твоим глазам и какие сапоги по колено не будут полнить; Кирие и Нико напоминали заправскую пару, где последняя могла сварганить для своей любимой мультиварку буквально из трех палок, ведра с гвоздями и трех протезов Неро… Даже Данте перестал действовать ему на нервы, хотя напоминал нечто среднее, между гейским ковбоем и тем дедом, орущим, чтобы юнцы убирались с его газона.  
  
Но ему все еще было неуютно в компании Вергилия.  
  
Это глупо, он знал. Особенно при том, что сам сын Спарды давным-давно прекратил на него реагировать. Витале стал для него чем-то на уровне предмета интерьера, не заслуживающего внимания; как ваза, пылящаяся в уголке, на которую никто никогда не обращает взор, пока та не свалится и не разобьется.  
  
Обижаться глупо — Верг, в целом, так ко всем относился, но…  
  
Но Ви все равно ощущал себя потерянным.  
  
Таким его Неро и обнаружил — сидящим на диване, задумчивым и замотанным в три цветастых одеяла. Как в кокон, только макушка с копной чуть вьющихся темных волос торчала,  — парень упорно красил шевелюру, даже потеряв контроль над здоровяком. Будто желая отличаться хоть чем-то от Вергилия, что создал его. Быть самостоятельным. Иметь что-то своё, не переданное в наследство.  
  
Получалось скверно.  
  
— Хэй? — Неро позвал демонолога мягко, подсаживаясь на край дивана и легонько касаясь края покрывал рукой. — Чего вниз не спускаемся?  
  
Витале хотелось вздохнуть и честно выдать — мол, знаешь, неохота мне пить чай за одним столом с тем, чей частью я когда-то был. С которым у нас воспоминания — одни на двоих — и в них есть все: от высоких потолков библиотек, шуточных драк с братом и первой влюбленности…  
  
… до момента, как мать их оставила.  
  
И того, как Вергилий с болезненным стоном оставил его совсем одного. Умирать медленно, мучительно, рассыпаясь на части.  
  
— Просто не хочу, — отмахнулся от мыслей Витале, а потом застыл. Как кот, которого тапнули по носу, ибо уловил тонкий шоколадный запах, приятный до невозможности. Он слышал, как Кирие и Леди внизу трепались о приготовлении горячего шоколада; даже думал спуститься и взять немного — но решил, что перебьется…  
  
Лишь опустив взгляд он обнаружил ярко-синюю кружку в руках Неро — тот, видимо, упорно держал одну ладонь за спиной все это время. И только сейчас достал, видя, как глубоко Витале в своих размышлениях.  
  
— Неро?  
  
— А… — Парень вдруг потупил взгляд, протянув кружку ближе к Ви, — решил, что тебе не помешает немного сладкого.  
  
Улыбка родилась на губах Витале почти мимовольно, но она была мягкой и искренней. Он привык быть один, это верно; привык, что никому не нужен — но Неро заставлял его ощущать тепло, клубящееся под ребрами. Заставляющее улыбаться, как дурак; почти вынуждающее думать что, быть может, не все для него потеряно.   
  
Что он — как и Триш — найдет свое место в этом мире.  
  
Смешок сорвался почти случайно:  
  
— Что-то сладкое помимо тебя?  
  
— Да, — выпалил Неро с кивком, а потом резко завис. И смутился еще сильнее, глядя на Ви широко раскрытыми глазами.  
  
Тому было забавно — и поэтому демонолог вытащил руки из-под одеяла и принял напиток, коротко клюнув парня в явно пунцовую щеку. Витале не мог сказать наверняка — в комнате царил полумрак, а света из коридора явно было недостаточно:  
  
— Спасибо, — тихо так. Будто не желая, чтобы кто-либо на белом свете кроме Неро это слышал.  
  
Возможно, однажды Ви отблагодарит его за все. Возможно.  
  
Сейчас же Витале просто приподнимал край одеял — и позволял Неро с фырком залезть в его кокон, чтобы согреться и разделить напиток.


End file.
